Free House
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Lasalle moves back home after his house his repaired, leaving two agents to get cosy again.


It had been a couple of weeks since Savannah's death and Chris LaSalle was getting there slowly. His house was now ready to move back into as the last of the work had been finished earlier that day. As he stood in Brody's lounge he looked around and had to admit he was going to miss the company. After two weeks with his partner and friend at his side, it would be strange going back to a now empty house. He thought it would be weird at first, spending so much time with someone that you normally antagonised and annoyed most days. Yet he had been made to feel more than welcome, even with King being in the house most nights now he never felt in the way or pushed out.

Putting the last bag of his belongs at the door ready to leave he sat down and gathered his thoughts. He hasn't been home as such since the night Baitfish had killed Savannah, other than to pick clothes up or check in on repair work. Now he was going back full time he wasn't sure how he would feel. It had been his home since he arrived in New Orleans and he loved it. He had thought about selling and moving, but it was home and always would be. Opening the front door, he carried a few of his bags out to his car and dumped them in the trunk. Going back and picking the rest up he took them out and dumped them in the car before locking it and going back inside.

Heading into the guest room he gave it the once over and ran his hand over a crease in the bed spread. Straightening it out he saw the room was clean and tidy so left, closing the door behind him. Checking in the kitchen he made sure he hadn't left any dirty dishes and the worktops and sink were clean and dry. He knew how much Brody hated a dirty kitchen so he had to make sure it was clean. Checking the lounge over he was pleased to see the place was just as it was when he arrived. There was nothing to do now but lock up and leave the keys in the hiding place under the pot of flowers. Stepping out the door he pulled it shut behind him and locked it. Giving the handle a rattle to make sure it was locked he bent down and placed the key under the pot before walking to his car and unlocking it. Getting in he looked back at Brody's house and then put the car in drive. As he pulled away he had to say he was going to miss the place as well as the people who lived there.

He loved Brody, just like he loved his little sister. The fought like brother and sister as King was happy to point out on more than one occasion. They also looked out for each like siblings did, just as Brody had done when he needed somewhere to stay. She had offered up her guest room without hesitation telling him he was family, just like he had said to her all them months back. He had been dubious at first more so when he found out how many nights King stopped over, which happened to be every night. He had known for a while they were more than colleagues, but he had never really given it much thought. He knew there were days when they both arrived in together in either Brody's or Kings car. He was also sure there were nights when they stayed upstairs together.

He watched as his boss and adopted sister grew close and he was genuinely happy for them. Even though his chance of happiness had been snatched away he was not bitter that they were happy. They both had lost someone they loved, King's marriage to Linda had gone due to his work and Brody had lost her fiancé James to his work. Now they were together and happy so he was happy. Driving through the French quarter he saw all the places he loved so much and the reason he had picked to live there. When he finally pulled up and looked up at the fresh plaster work on the front of his house and the shining new coat of yellow paint he couldn't help smile. He was home where he belonged and would always belong. Getting out the car he popped the trunk and grabbed a couple of his bags before carrying them to the door. Dropping one on the floor he opens the front door and put the keys in his pocket. Picking up the bag he had dropped he carried them through to his bedroom and put them on the bed. Going back to the car he emptied out the last of his things and locked the car. Stepping back inside the house he used his foot to shut the door, closing himself off to the world. He needed time to readjust and the best way was to be alone now he was home.

As Meredith Brody stepped out the car she looked around and saw Chris's car wasn't there. Looking at King as he shut the car door once she was clear she went to ask him where Chris was, but he anticipated her question and answered it before she got to ask it.

"Christopher has returned home. His place was finally finished today so he moved back. He said he needs time to be by himself and readjust to being on his own. He told me to tell you thanks again and he will catch you at work tomorrow. Now can we go inside please, I have something for you.. Giving her one of them smiles he knew she loved.

"Oooooh surprises, that's blackmail that is. You can blackmail a federal agent." Stepping up to him and squaring off with her hands on her hips.

"Want to bet on that one." Wrapping one arm around her back and pulling her close as he kissed her.

Breaking the kiss he nipped her top lip with his teeth as he laughed a little.

"You sure about that? I am sure I can find a way to." Kissing her again full force sending her backwards into the car.

When they broke for air he was half laughing, half smiling as he had silenced her. Taking her hand her lead her up the path and after lifting the flower pot up, he opened the front door and stepped aside to let her past. When they were both inside he shut the door and make quick work of locking it, putting the key in his pocket so he didn't lose it. Stepping back to her he wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her deeply again, rendering her speechless.

"So what were you saying about not being able to bribe a federal agent. I seem to be doing a very good job so far." Returning to kissing her as he moved them both backwards and finally stopped when they hit the couch.

"No fair, I was caught off guard. Anyway, it feels weird doing this again with just us in the house. I keep expecting Chris to stick his head in the door or shout though that dinner is ready."

Dropping her head drop to his shoulder as she kissed his neck.

"I know, it's is a little weird. You did him a good deed and he's grateful for it. He has your back and I also have your back, mine is more literally, but whatever works." Running his hands up and down her back, finally working them under her top.

Feeling the warm skin of her back under his fingers he slowly moved them up and down till he unhooked her bra strap. Kissing the side of her head he rested his lips in her hair as he continued to run his hands up and down, till he had worked her top up so he could lift it over her head. Her top was discarded along with her bra as he cupped her naked breasts and manipulated then with his fingers till he had worked her nipples to stiff peaks. Hearing her give a low throaty man at his ministrations he continued till he felt her wriggle. Letting go he slid his hand down her torso till he was the waist of her jeans. So he had the button and zipper undone and was pushing them to the floor. He held her waist as she kicked her boots off, followed by her socks and jeans. The only thing she was left wearing was a tiny scrap of black lace, they were apparently what passed as panties. Not that he was complaining, she looked as hot as hell in them and he only managed the word 'Fuck' when he first saw her in them.

He still only managed the word 'Fuck' when he saw her in them. As he pushed his fingers under the edge of them he felt her move her hands so she could undo the buttons on his shirt. Using only his fingertips, he skimmed her ass and then moved one of his hand around and in between her legs. Feeling his hand skim her core she pushed both down and forward trying to increase the contact. When she had finished with his shirt and had pushed it off his shoulders she had his jeans and boxers down in lighting speed as she tried to ride the hand he still had between her legs. The problem with having a house guest was limited sex and Meredith Brody was not used to limited sex. She was a very spontaneous person, even in the bedroom. When she asked her friend and colleague to stop with her she hadn't really thought of the implications. That was until the first night when King and her were involved in a heaving petition session on the couch and he walked in. From then on they had been very tame, they had only had sex twice in the house since he moved in. They did of course manage to squeeze in a couple of sessions at work when they were alone. They had used his room a couple of times and the locker room was a good place as the door locked from the inside.

Now though they were back to having a free house, free of guests and free of restrictions. Pushing her panties down he nudged her legs further apart and without warning he plunged two fingers deep inside her. At the feel of his fingers buried deep in her, she moaned loudly, ruling his desire for her more. Slowly he moved his finger nearly all the way out before thrusting them back inside. He was enjoying this and by the choice words flowing from her lips so was she. He continued to tease her with his fingers, bring them all the way out and then pushing them hard back inside. Soon the air was filled with her moans and groans as he brought her to a shuddering climax. Keeping his fingers moving but at a slower pace he let her ride out her climax, feeling the tremors slowly fade.

Withdraw his fingers he watched as she dropped her head to his shoulder. Hold her tight against him he moved them back till she was lying on the couch. Lying beside her he kissed her jaw and worked his way down her neck across her collarbone and back up the otherwise of her jaw. He felt her wrap her long slender fingers around his erection as he thrust into in her hand. She moved her hand back and forwards along his shot, causing him to groan into her mouth as he kissed her lips.

"I need you so much, it seems like forever since I was inside you." Covering her body with his.

As he looked down at her he could feel her running his shaft up and down her folds, coating the tip in her juices. Without warning, he jerked his body forwards and he slid halfway inside. She was taken by surprise at the sudden intrusion and gasped as he stilled. Feeling her adjust to him he moved out a little before pushing back in further. After a few in and out strokes, he was fully and incised in her as he moved to bury his face in her neck. Kissing her neck, he stilled savouring the feel of her wrapped around him. He had missed their sessions like this, this was how they worked so well together. Tough federal agents at work yet close and spontaneous at home.

"I missed this between us, say we will never ever give this up?" As he felt her buck her hips letting him know she needed him to make a move.

"I won't give this up, it's too precious. Now is really not the time for the hearts and flowers King, just fuck me." Seeing the huge grin on her face as he heard her request.

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman." Moving his hips to start his steady thrusting in and out.

Between his loud grunts and her sighs and moans, they both turned each other with the sounds they were making.

"Baby I need to...Funk am gonna co..." But his words were cut off as he felt her wrap her legs tighter around her ass and meet his thrust as she spasmed around his hardness and climaxed.

Her hitting her peak was enough to send him over as his balls tightened and he shot his seed inside her. Keeping himself up on his arms he felt his erection and balls twitch and empty as he looked down and saw her eyes shut and her cheeks flushed. He loved her so much and he would never love anyone again like he loved her. This was it for him, he was in love again. Seeing her open her eyes she ran her hands up his arms and around his neck.

"Come here before you fall." Giving him a gentle tug to bring him down to her.

Love ring himself down he cuddled into her side as he rested his head on her naked breast. He had defiantly missed this but. Feeling her run her fingers through his hair he sighed with contentment.

"I love you, Merri." Placing a kiss to the warm skin up in the valley of her breast.

"I love you be you too, Dwayne. Let's just stay here for now, I missed this to.. Reaching up with hand and pulling the throw over the both.

Helping friends was good, helping family was even better yet having you home back was so worth it for moments like this. They were both happy and content as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
